


diamonds on my fist, fighting demons yo

by mockturtletale



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, One Shot, Short One Shot, The Dumpling Incident - A Jinkook Remix, short and feral, wrestling but make it romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockturtletale/pseuds/mockturtletale
Summary: the stupidest part of taehyung and jimin’s entire argument, jungkook thinks, is that neither of them even eats the fucking dumpling in the end.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 85
Kudos: 629





	diamonds on my fist, fighting demons yo

**Author's Note:**

> ummmm this was supposed to be a tiny little thing for [lizbit](https://twitter.com/cookiehopes) after she prompted me 'jinkook epic duel for the last dumpling' on my [twit fic acc](https://twitter.com/mockturtletale) but because i'm a disaster it ended up being 3k? i'm sorry, i really am. 
> 
> essentially: dumplings are powerful fucking things, yo. making _and_ breaking relationships but only temporarily in the case of breaking because i can't stand making characters unhappy for long. 
> 
> thank you for reading, if you do. i've never written something this short and i'm bizarrely proud of myself. LOOK CORY I WROTE SOMETHING SMALL. follow me on my twit fic acc as linked above for more stuff like this coming very soon! ♥

the stupidest part of taehyung and jimin’s entire argument, jungkook thinks, is that neither of them even eats the fucking dumpling in the end. 

it’s all peace and quiet and sitting on another’s laps and feeding each other and gross kissy faces even though their mouths are full of food and it’s not even close to the most nauseating display jungkook has seen from them, not even the worst they’ve been today, but then it’s too quiet words that are punctuated by the slam of chopsticks to the table top and now both of them are yelling and jungkook can’t even tell what they’re saying but before he has a chance to intervene somehow they’re both speeding off in opposite directions. taehyung grabs his coat and shoves his feet into his shoes and slams the door after him, and jimin marches to his room, his jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists and that shine of frustration in his eyes that jungkook knows means he’s going to burst into tears the second he shuts his bedroom door behind him. 

jungkook would go after one of them, but he’s gone after both of them before and it always ends the same way. they don’t need him. he can’t help them with this, because they need each other. they have each other, and jungkook knows that eventually, they’ll figure it out. 

so now it’s just him. 

in a silent stare down with a dumpling that almost made him a child of divorce. 

“are you gonna eat that, or?” 

seokjin appears. his hair is damp from a shower and his shirt is sticking to parts of his chest that aren’t totally dry yet and when jungkook looks from him back to the dumpling, it’s with a new kind of concentration. the frantic kind. now with 100% extra added nervous gulping. 

“this dumpling tried to make this a broken home, hyung,” jungkook says, because if anyone is going to understand how very serious a matter food can be, it’s this hyung. 

“i see,” seokjin says, like jungkook knew he would. he sits across from jungkook and piles his hands on the table to make a cushion for his chin so they can both look at the dumpling head on. “well. what do we do with those who would try to conquer us, jeon jungkook?” 

“we feast upon them,” jungkook answers, and not without relish. seokjin is a fun hyung. he does so much to lighten moods, to brighten rooms, but he’s also a hyung that is not to be trifled with. he holds a grudge better than jimin, and he’s even more serious about revenge than yoongi is because his anger isn’t as palpable, but that’s only because it runs deeper. 

seokjin is a quiet storm. and lowkey - but only lowkey - jungkook kind of wants to get picked up and tossed around by it. 

when jungkook reaches for taehyung’s abandoned chopsticks and makes to advance upon the enemy, seokjin blocks him with jimin’s chopsticks, lightning quick. the clang of their chopsticks and the look in seokjin’s eyes makes the hair stand up on the back of jungkook’s neck. this dumpling is definitely cursed. he needs to eat it to save them all from it’s dark magic. so why won’t seokjin let him? 

“hyung,” jungkook says, not understanding and then not understanding even more when seokjin nods, emphatic. 

“exactly,” he says. “i’m your hyung. respect your elders, jungkook. is this how we raised you?” he’s looking at jungkook the way he does when he’s especially entertained by something. it’s not unusual for jungkook to find himself pinned by this particular expression. he lowkey - but only lowkey - likes to think of himself as seokjin’s favourite toy. 

“i joined this group as an almost fully formed person,” jungkook says, sighing, because yes his hyungs taught him a lot, taught him almost everything he needed to know for this life they’ve built together, but he’d had a personality before them. he hadn’t come to them as a totally blank slate. 

“and look how much work it took to fix that,” seokjin says, but he relents when jungkook frowns. “hyung is kidding, jungkook-ah. you were great long before i got my hands on you.” 

it’s bold of seokjin to say such things when he’s never actually put his hands near jungkook. not like jungkook wants him to. it’s all ‘let hyung carry that for you’, and ‘hyung can fix that.’ it’s never ‘sit still and let hyung make you come, jungkook,’ or ‘be a good boy and sit on hyung’s hand, jungkook.’ 

maybe jungkook’s life was cursed long before this dumpling came to tear them all asunder. 

“then let me show this dumpling what happens to those who stand against us,” jungkook says, eyeing the dumpling instead of seokjin, now, because at least the dumpling can’t eye him back. oh the horror of having to be perceived. jungkook wants to be a dumpling in his next life. maybe that way, he’ll finally get to find out what it’s like to be swallowed down by seokjin. 

“yah, share!” seokjin reprimands him sharply, but jungkook knows that’s only because this is about food. the dumpling is why seokjin is getting worked up, it’s nothing whatsoever got to do with his insistence on implementing his seniority. little is, with seokjin. he’s a great hyung. kind of the best, actually. which is why jungkook doesn’t mind sharing with him. not at all. 

“okay, hyung,” he says, and this time when he tries to pick up the dumpling, seokjin lets him. so jungkook lifts it to his mouth, gets it held between his teeth, and then leans in over the table, lifting his chin meaningfully. or he hopes the gesture is meaningful, at least. he doesn’t really know how best to portray ‘come and get it’ without using his words. he’s been trying to portray it using just body language and also just his body for a while now, but seokjin still doesn’t seem to get it. 

he gets it loud and clear now, though. 

and he laughs in jungkook’s face. 

“oh you brat. you’re unbearable, do you know that? if you really think i’m going to fall for that one, you’ve got another thing coming.” seokjin crosses his arms over his chest. jungkook stares. and then seokjin sits back in his seat and squares his shoulder, his tongue moving between the bottom row of his teeth and the inside of his bottom lip the way it does when he’s frustrated but trying not to show it. the muscle just above his jaw jumps and uh oh. jungkook is having fun, now. 

jungkook bites at half the dumpling and chews it slowly, methodically, holding the other half with the tips of his fingers. 

“i was trying to be a good dongsaeng, hyung. i wanted to share with you, but if you don’t want to -” 

seokjin leans in over the table and eats the remaining half of the dumpling right out of jungkook’s hand. he tosses his head back to flick his damp bangs out of his face, and then he locks eyes with jungkook and leans back in to lick at his fingertips. 

jungkook’s knees knock together so tightly, so violently, beneath the table that he can’t actually tell for a second whether the wind has just been knocked out of him because he’s overcome with lust or because he kind of just crushed his own balls together between his thighs. he’s gotta stop going to the gym with namjoon, their thigh game is getting out of control. if hoseok tells them that they’ve got ‘dumps like a truck’ through song one more time, jungkook is gonna have to hurt his feelings. 

while jungkook is still gasping around a breath he can’t take, seokjin finishes eating and grins at him, licking at the corner of his mouth, because he hasn’t already hurt jungkook enough, apparently. jungkook doesn’t audibly whimper, but spiritually he’s on his belly in the dirt. 

“there,” seokjin says, looking entirely too pleased with himself. “we shared. what a good boy you are, thinking of your hyung.” 

( spiritually, jungkook is now face down and ass up in the dirt. ) 

“nuh-uh,” jungkook says, his mouth a hundred miles ahead of his brain as usual, when seokjin is around, “we didn’t share fairly, hyung. you got a little more than i did.” 

this isn’t true, but seokjin tilts his head, entertaining him, so it might as well be. jungkook, already testing his luck, decides to shoot for extra credit. 

he stands up, and seokjin watches him, his eyes lifting and never leaving jungkook’s face. when jungkook plants his hands on the table top, palms down to take his weight when he leans across it, seokjin’s gaze doesn’t waver. one side of his mouth lifts, though, and jungkook knows before he does it that he’s gotten away with this. 

he leans down and kisses seokjin squarely on the mouth. 

when he pulls back, his eyelashes fluttering even though he doesn’t remember closing his eyes, there’s barely an inch between their faces. less than, between their mouths, because seokjin has the kind of mouth that could and in fact has brought jungkook to tears before. stupid hyung with his stupidly great face and his stupidly, incredibly pretty lips. jungkook kisses him again. he has to. seokjin doesn’t say anything, doesn’t do anything either. his head is tilted into it, though, his chin lifted a little so the angle is right, and when jungkook opens his mouth around seokjin’s bottom lip and sucks softly, seokjin makes a sound. it’s a tiny thing, caught and caged in the back of seokjin’s throat. but jungkook hears it. jungkook _feels_ it. 

and when he finally properly pulls back, sitting back down to cross his arms over his chest and stare at seokjin, unabashed and absolutely unashamed, seokjin looks at him in something like approval. 

“so. just to clarify,” seokjin says, “you feel like we didn’t equally split this dumpling. and to make that right, you felt it was necessary to kiss me.” 

jungkook agrees with the conclusion. actually, the conclusion is all that he agrees with. he’s forgotten all about dumplings. he’d completely left out any and all dumplings out when he’d been asked to show his work to whatever tiny gremlin is in charge of the mechanisms of his brain. he knows he’d felt like things were deeply and terribly skewed between them, but that was more about seokjin licking his fingers than anything else. jungkook can’t say he feels like he’s got his feet back under him, now, but he certainly feels better than he did before he’d kissed seokjin. 

“i don’t know about all that, hyung, but i definitely felt like kissing you was necessary. imperative, even.” 

seokjin raises his eyebrow at this. 

“imperative, you say? that sounds pretty serious.” he’s just sitting there. his hands are folded loosely in his lap and he’s fighting his own smile and jungkook can’t help but think that he’s never, ever looked better than he does right now, in this moment. when he’s just been kissed by jungkook. when jungkook can still feel the tingle of it in his lips, his heart fluttering like a hummingbird in his chest. 

“do you think this might be an ongoing issue? does it seem like more of a short term condition, or?” seokjin asks and the gremlin that’s helming the command center in jungkook’s brain face plants onto his desk. jungkook very nearly face plants into the bowl of soy sauce in front of him. 

“i think it’s a life-long condition, hyung,” jungkook says, so deathly serious that he’s kind of scaring himself. “like, fatal. except the opposite of that.” 

“oh,” seokjin says, drawing the word out like gum he’s twisting around his finger. jungkook feels like a yo-yo that’s just been rolled up tight. he can’t fucking wait to launch himself back out into the void. 

seokjin doesn’t say anything else, but he’s looking at jungkook warmly. jungkook feels a blush coming on and he’s absolutely powerless to stop it. he’s a balloon that’s about to burst. seokjin smiles at him, full and unguarded and jungkook doesn’t know how one more breath of air can be anything other than the end of him. 

“well,” seokjin says after a beat, after just enough time that jungkook has started to second guess himself, adrenaline sour and brassy on the back of his tongue. “if it’s a medical condition, i suppose i have no choice but to help you out with that. it’s a hyung’s duty. there’s literally nothing else i can possibly do.” 

and just like that, the balloon pops. 

seokjin is already laughing even before jungkook hisses at him, instantly enraged. 

“oh fuc-” 

“yah!” seokjin says, his whole face bright with laughter, his hands held out in front of him ostensibly to fend jungkook off when he rounds the table to get at him, but reaching out for jungkook’s shoulders when he’s close enough. “don’t you dare swear at your hyung! your selfless, caring hyung who is prepared to sacrifice so much for you!” 

“what sacrifice, hyung, how dare you, you -” jungkook is breathless again and it’s half because he can’t believe that actually his assertion that absolutely nothing was sacred to seokjin was right and half because it’s impossibly difficult to try and wrestle someone to the ground when they’re bigger than you and you’re both laughing, now. 

“ohhhh what’s this,” seokjin says, his cheeks bunched up and flushed with delight when jungkook finally gets him on his back on the kitchen floor and climbs on top of him, sitting astride his bucking hips. “ooooh you wanna kiss me so bad. you’ve gotta push me down and mount me? kinky, ‘guk. hyung didn’t know you had it in you.” 

“i’ll show you what i’ve got in me, hyung,” jungkook says, not even caring that this only makes seokjin laugh harder, because when he leans down to kiss seokjin’s smiling mouth, seokjin lifts his head to meet him. he lifts both arms up around jungkook’s neck, one hand going to jungkook’s hair, and he giggles when jungkook moans into his mouth. the sound is sweet, when jungkook pushes his tongue between seokjin’s teeth to taste it. 

the transition from kissing to tousling to full on wrestling across the kitchen floor is as seamless as their transition from literally anything to full on wrestling usually is, and when jungkook gets his bearings again he’s leaning up against the fridge, his back pressed to the cool metal of it and knocking the alphabet magnets that yoongi uses to spell out swear words askew. later on, he’ll find a ‘yeo’ imprinted into the palm of his hand, but he doesn’t even realize that it’s there now, because seokjin is on his knees between jungkook’s spread legs and both of his big hands are cupping jungkook’s jaw and god, the things jungkook is going to do to this beautiful mouth that’s pressed to his, these unbearably lovely lips that seokjin is using to strip jungkook down when they’re both still fully clothed. 

“okay,” seokjin says, satisfied for now, it would seem, because he sits back on his heels and puts both his hands high on jungkook’s thighs like he’s trying them out for size. ( they fit perfectly, if you ask jungkook. ) “do you want the good news or the bad news?” 

jungkook will take whatever seokjin’s got for him, once he keeps touching him. once it means he’ll kiss jungkook again. 

“whatever. both. either,” jungkook says, and seokjin rolls his eyes at him. 

“well, jungkook,” seokjin takes a deep breath. “unfortunately, it looks like your condition is incurable.” jungkook frowns and starts to grumble, but seokjin puts a crooked finger to his lips to silence him. it’s incredibly effective. “the good news,” he stresses, “is that hyung knows just the thing to help.” 

jungkook’s eyebrows meet in naked confusion, now. 

and then seokjin lifts both of his eyebrows and glances meaningfully down. towards his own pants. at the crotch of them, specifically. 

and yet again, he’s already laughing again before jungkook has pushed him back down onto the floor, trying to pin seokjin’s flailing arms by catching his hands under his knees, but ultimately failing because this hinders him in pulling seokjin’s shirt up over his head. 

seokjin is still wearing his shirt tangled around one wrist and jungkook has inexplicably lost a single sock and is in seokjin’s lap now when a pointed cough from the doorway reminds them both for the first time in what seems like forever that they’re not the only people in the world. in fact, they’re not even the only people in this apartment. 

“where the fuck is jimin’s dumpling?” taehyung asks, and jimin is at his side, his hand in taehyung’s and his face broadcasting very loud judgement. 

jungkook and seokjin look at each other. and then they turn in unison to look at taehyung and jimin. 

“well, you see, jungkook has a very serious medical condition -” 

“oh fuck you, hyung,” jungkook says, and then seokjin is wrapping his arms around jungkook’s waist and dumping him over his hip onto to the floor again and taehyung accidentally kicks jungkook in the side when he steps over them to steal from jungkook’s secret snack stash, and maybe it wasn’t in fact an accident at all, but jungkook doesn’t give a fuck. 

he sleeps in seokjin’s bed that night and wakes up the next morning with seokjin chewing on his hair in his sleep, one of his hands twisted so tightly in the bunch of jungkook’s boxers that namjoon confusedly asks jungkook if he’s been experimenting with garter belts later on that day. 

that leads to a not unfruitful impromptu kink conference with namjoon, and jungkook orders jimin and taehyung their own individual portions of dumplings for dinner that night. 

they end up sharing, anyway. 

they leave one dumpling on a plate in the middle of the table, maybe as a tribute of sorts, or possibly to mark the beginning of some kind of prank war. 

that night, seokjin sleeps in jungkook’s bed and jungkook wakes up the next morning with seokjin’s hand in his boxers. 

seokjin startles awake with wide eyes, instantly alert and terrified. 

“oh god,” he says, and jungkook’s heart starts to pound. was the dumpling actually cursed? is this seokjin finally waking up after the hangover of it? oh well, it was a dream for the full 38 hours that it lasted, jungkook can’t be too greedy. he’ll mourn this day and a half forever, of course but - “it’s spreading,” seokjin says. 

jungkook blinks at him. 

“your condition!” seokjin says, grabbing jungkook by both shoulders and shaking him. but then swinging a leg across him and settling in his lap. “it’s contagious. it got me.” 

jungkook’s hands find their way to seokjin’s ass and seokjin shifts back into jungkook’s hold. 

“oooh hyung,” jungkook says, trying and failing not to smile. he stretches out under seokjin and lets his hyung get comfortable on top of him. “you wanna date me so bad,” jungkook teases, and seokjin leans down. 

he doesn’t kiss jungkook, because they both just woke up and their mouths are still stale from sleep, but he does open his mouth around jungkook’s left nipple and bite down, so the sentiment is more or less the same. it’s entirely on brand, for them. 

“you seem to have been bitten by some kind of feral animal,” seokjin says, sitting back up to survey his own handiwork. “but luckily, there’s a shot you can get to take care of that, and i just happen to have one with me.” 

this time, jungkook’s hand ends up inside seokjin’s boxers. 

and then jungkook ends up face down, ass up in his own sheets. 

it is - to say the least - the closest thing to a spiritual experience jungkook has ever had. 

“you really don’t have to call me ‘god’,” seokjin says at one point, but jungkook persists. 

and after that, jungkook persists some more.


End file.
